Zawędrowali w ciemny las
→ Odcinek I ← ↓ Zawędrowali w ciemny las ↓ ← Brak → Na wagę złota Ściana ciemnego lasu pojawia się znikąd. Nieskazitelnie czyste, białe Porsche zatrzymuje się na niezadbanym parkingu, tuż przy drewnianym płotku. Z auta wychodzi postać – wysoki blondyn w białej bluzie i czarnych dżinsach. Zakłada jeszcze na głowę czarny kapelusz podany przez kierowcę. Porsche odjeżdża. Z lasu wychodzi druga osoba – nieco niższy blondyn. Ma krótkie spodenki, zieloną bluzę z kapturem i przeciwsłoneczne okulary (mimo, że nie świeci słońce). Ten wyższy spogląda na drzewa, następnie na ,,bramę do lasu” – ot dwa drewniane filary podtrzymujące tablicę z napisem ,,The Forest” Chłopak 1. – Chase? Wszystko zabezpieczone? Ścieżka do obozu bezpieczna? Chase przeczyścił okulary chusteczką, wziął głęboki oddech. Chase – Wszystko stabilnie. Jeff – Hm… To znaczy, że nasz bus może wyruszać. Chase – To znaczy, że wszystko zaraz się zacznie... Intro Chase i Jeff stoją sztywno na granicy lasu i asfaltu. Swoją drogą główna droga jest naprzeciwko bramy, na lewo zaś ciągnie się druga, równoległa do ściany drzew. Jeff – Gdzie oni są? Nie chcieliśmy niespodzianek przed początkiem sezonu! Chase – Na razie dojechali kamerzyści… Jeff odwrócił się. Ktoś pomachał zza kamery. Jeff – Eh… Powinni… Już są -,- Na leśny parking wjeżdża biały, stary bus. Parkuje tuż obok wozu ekipy kamerzystów. Jeff – Chase, na razie nie jesteś potrzebny. Idź na dodatkowy rekonesans. Chase bez słowa uciekł w las. Oczywiście nikt poza Jeffem go nie zauważył. Prowadzący zbliżył się nieznacznie do busa. Drzwi otworzyły się… No prawie się otworzyły. Komuś to, że drzwi się zacięły nie spodobało się. ??? – K**wa! Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Na parking wyszła Nova. Jeff – Potrącę ci z wygranej za te drzwi -,- Nova – Ten gruchot i tak by się rozwalił! To wszystko to jakieś nędzne badziewie… Ale zwrócę ci honor. Od razu dostrzegłeś zwyciężczynię. Po czym to poznałeś? Po moim wła… Padła na twarz. Dostała trzonkiem noża w tył głowy… w hełm. Atakował Cole. Cole – Przepraszam za ten pomiot *uśmiechnął się nie zdejmując kaptura* Jeff – Według danych to twoja siostra… Cole – Uważasz, że uderzyłem za słabo? Już chciał wyrównać (wgniecenie na hełmie XD) butem kiedy powstrzymała go… Nookie – Stóóóóóóóój! *złapała Cole’a za rękę* Cole – Wut? Nookie – Przestępstwa są złe! Skup się na gonieniu wiewiórek czy coś, a nie na męczeniu dziewczynki w stroju złej wiedźmy. Nova wstała. Nova – Ja jestem… Cole znów uderzył ją trzonkiem. Nookie – Nie słuchacie -,- Odeszła od nich. Wzięła jakiś patyk… dwa patyki. Zdjęła gumkę ze swoim różowych włosów i zrobiła procę. Nookie – Ha! Jeff przyglądał się z boku. Jeff – Nookie, Cole i Nova szaleją… *odwrócił się do kamery* Czekamy na resztę! Z autobusu wychodzi Alexis z podręcznym lusterkiem. Alexis – Omg, jak tu zimno. A moja bluza nie doszła na czas… Cole podszedł do niego od tyłu. Cole – Laska, mogę cię ogrzać… Alexis odwrócił się. Alexis – E… nie? Jeff poklepał Cole’a po ramieniu. Jeff – Nie chcę cię martwić, ale Alexis to… chłopak. Alexis – Cii! Co?! Ja się czuję dziewczyną! Cole odszedł z rękami w górze. Jeff – Ha, ha. Alexis – A weź się *stanął na uboczu i zaczął się malować* Tym czasem z autobusu wyszła kolejna osoba. Nie do końca wiedziała co robić. Jeff – Nissa *podszedł do dziewczyny* Oto Nissa: cicha, mroczna… Nissa – Nie musisz recytować z pamięci mojego zgłoszenia *_* Jeff – Czegoś wymagają od TV Hosta. Nissa – E… Trudno? Nissa postanowiła zapoznać się z innymi. Spojrzała na hasającą gromadkę. Nissa – Wiedziałam, że będzie źle. Co my tu mamy: facetkę, różowowłosą procowniczkę, leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę w zbroi i Assasina. Nookie zostawiła procę i postanowiła się przywitać. Nookie – Hej ^^ Pobawisz się ze mną? Nissa – Zapewne dostałabym od ciebie pociskiem… Lepiej nie *odsunęła się* Nookie – I jak tu się integrować? Z busa wyszedł Thomas. Westchnął. Jeff podbiegł do niego z na maksa wymuszonym uśmiechem przywitał zawodnika. Jeff – Thomas! Kuzyn Duncana! Thomas – Fajnie. Odszedł od prowadzącego. Jeff wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o busa czekając na kolejnych zawodników. Ci jednak widocznie się nie śpieszyli. Nookie nie mogąca pogodzić się z integracyjną porażką wpadła na Thomasa. Nookie – Heeeeeej! Thomas? Thomas – Pewnie przeczytałaś wszystkie zgłoszenia -,- Mam rację? Nookie – Co pan taki… taki… nie miły? :< Thomas – E… Bo tak. Podszedł do stojącej z boku Nissy. O dziwo od razu zaczęli razem rozmawiać. Nookie – Czy to przez moje włosy? Czy to źle? Dlatego nikt mnie nie lubi? Dlaczegooooooooo?! Nova wstała z ziemi. Nova – Nie krzycz! Czerep mnie boli! Nookie – O nie… Nookie odeszła. Nova zaś odsunęła się w bok, tak by Cole jej nie zauważył. Cole akurat dobrze radził sobie. Dołączył do Thomasa i Nissy. Nissy – Ten las, wydaje się taki mroczny… Czyli fajny :> Thomas – Masz rację. Będzie fajnie. Zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś… zniknie. Cole – Najlepiej moja sister. Nissa – Ta co upiększała asfalt swoją obecnością na nim? Cole – Tak *_* Nissa – To się z tobą zgadzam… Z busu wyszła kolejna osoba. Była to Constance. Stała spokojnie w miejscu. Jeff odkleił się od busa i podszedł do dziewczyny. Jeff – Witam naszą duchy widzącą panią. Constance nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła na las. Constance – Na pewno będziemy tam wchodzić? Może jakaś nagła zmiana planów? Tak dla bezpieczeństwa? Jeff – Nie? Constance – Robię to dla tych ludzi, robię to dla tych ludzi *powtarzała odchodząc* Chodzenie z zamkniętymi oczami i z mantrą na ustach jest groźne. Constance wpadła na Novę. Nova – Jak śmiesz wpaść na mnie?! Uklęknij przede mną i przepraszaj! Constance nie ruszyła się. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyciągnęła tylko rękę na powitanie. Constance – I znowu to samo… Cześć. Jestem Constance. Możesz mi mówić Constance, lub Constance. Także Constance… Ewentualnie Constance. Nova patrzyła nią z miną typu Are you fucking kidding me? Constance – Ok. Pojdę sobie… Do kogoś innego. Constance poszła do Alexis. Constance – Witaj. Alexis – Sorry psiuła, ale właśnie poprawiam rzęsy… Perfect! *przejrzał się w lusterku* Shit! Źle! Constance – Krążą wokół ciebie złe duchy… Uważaj na siebie w lesie. One lubią zagubione dusze. Alexis wyjrzał zza lusterka. Constance jednak już nie było. Alexis – Co? Gdzie ona jest? Rozejrzał się, ale jej nie było. Alexis – Wtf? Z busa wyszła kolejna osoba. Tym razem jednak nie był to ktoś młody… To był Ildefons. Jeff z obojętną miną zapowiedział zawodnika. Jeff – Ilde… Xiąże Ildefons Gałczyński. Ildefons – Czynisz mądrze, że tytułujesz mnie Xiąże. Jeff – Będzie pan mówił wierszem? Ildefons – Jaki tam pan. Lepiej mówmy po imieniu do siebie, jak bogowie co mieszkają w niebie :) Ildefons dumnym krokiem odszedł. Wyminął Novę, która starała się go pewnie zmusić do służenia jej. Xiąże stanął sobie oparty o drzewo, wyjął notatnik i zaczął coś pisać. Ildefons – Co dopasować, by zwykłe słowo z zawałem serca zrymować? Patrzeli na niego śmiejący się Cole, Thomas i Nissa. Thomas – Ziomek trochę z innej epoki. Nissa – Idiota. Jak cała ta banda. Cole – Przynajmniej nie stara się nas zarazić wierszowanym gadaniem XD Nissa – Przynajmniej… Jeff przyglądał się gromadce. Jeff – Jest bardziej psychicznie niż myślałem… Zapukał w okno. Jeff – Ruchy! Z busa wywlekła się Rouse w swoim kiltu. W ręce miała jakiś talerz satelitarny… Nie to był radar. Kręcił się na ośce i pikał. Jeff – Rouse! Pani profesor od zjawisk paranormalnych! Rouse – Ci! Ja tu tropię kosmitów. ??? – Kosmitów powiadasz… Exri wyskoczyła z busa. Skoczyła Rouse na plecy. Radar zaczął syczeć, buczeć. Kręcił się jak szalony. Rouse – Kosmita! Zrzuciła Exri z siebie. Exri – Daj mi żyć :> Wszyscy zawodnicy zbiegli się zobaczyć o co chodzi. Alexis – Omg. E.T Exri – Nie. Exri. Alexis – Ja się tam boje *uciekł z piskiem* Nova – O! Możesz zostać moim psem na posyłki. Będziesz latała swoim Ufo w najdalsze części galaktyki! Wtedy… Triple strike w hełm! Thomas, Cole i Nissa zbili piątki. Exri – Dzięki… Rouse podniosła swój radar. Rouse – Wyłączyłam go… Hm… Mogę ci zrobić bolesną sekcję? Tak szybko ^^ Exri – Nie? Rouse – Eh… Exri odeszła. Chciała trochę pobyć sama. Exri – Ja do nich hej, a oni na mnie z chęcią sekcji. Już chyba murzyni i Arabowie są lepiej traktowani ;_; Cole stanął przed Rouse. Cole – Co ty robisz?! Rouse – Na razie nic. Jak będę miała chwilę samotności do wepchnę jej nadajnik do… Nissa położyła jej rękę na ustach. Nissa – Dość. Rouse ugryzła ją. Rouse – Ha, ha! Zrobię nadajnik ukryty w szyszce! Rouse pobiegła w stronę lasu szukać szyszek… Już chciała wbiec między drzewa. Zatrzymała ją Constance. Rouse – Co jest? Constance – Las nie jest gotowy na wtargnięcie… To znaczy nigdy nie będzie gotowym, ale wchodzenie samemu to samobójstwo. Rouse – Ty też jesteś kosmitką? Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni obrożę z nadajnikiem już chciała ją nałożyć Constance. Jednak Kiedy podniosła wzrok Constance już nie było. Stała kawałek dalej, tyłem. Patrzyła na Nookie, która gadała z Ildefonsem… Nookie – Ma pan fajny fryz :> Ildefons – Dziękuje panno piękna, uważaj na siebie, pod nogami ci asfalt pęka… Nookie zeszła z pęknięcia. Nookie – Nie jestem przesądna. Ildefons – Rad jestem niesłychanie… Masz też bardzo ładne ubranie :) Nookie zarumieniła się. Nookie – Przestań już Xiąże… Akcja przenosi się znowu przed busa. Wychodzi z niego ubrany w garnitur William. Jeff – Witaj Łiljam. William – Więcej szacunku dla Williama Prince’a. Jeff – Więcej szacunku dla prowadzącego. William – Tja… Pójdę zapoznać się z… Nova wyskoczyła na niego. Nova – Zostaniesz moim sługą! Będziesz… Będziesz… William przeszedł obojętnie obok. William – Ach to pospólstwo… Nova – O_O Pospólstwo?! Obejrzała się wściekła za Williamem. Nova – Dopisuje go do listy wrogów! Z busa wyszła Rain. Jeff – Witaj Rejn. Rain – Przepraszam. Mówi się R-A-I-N nie ,,Rejn” Ok? Jeff – Ok -,- Rain – No tak powinno… A! Kolce! *spostrzegła strój Novy* Nova – Boisz się ostrzy… Zapanuję nad tobą mocą strachu! Rain podniosła z ziemi patyk gotowa do walki. Rain – Tylko spróbuj, a twoje drugie oko będzie równie paskudne! Nova – Ej! Ja tu ustalam reguły! Nova szykowała się do szarży. Po raz enty powstrzymało ją pewne Trio… Thomas – Laska, naprawdę weź coś na wstrzymanie. Nissa – Dostaniesz tytuł królowej idiotek, na bank. Nova omiotła ich wzrokiem. Nova – 3 na 1? Nie fair. Rain – 4 *przypomniała machając patykiem* Cole – Lepiej przestań robić sobie wrogów siostro. Nova – Ani mi się śni *założyła ręce* Rain – Mogę? *zapytała wskazując na Novę patykiem* Thomas – Dajmy jej już spokój. Cała czwórka oddaliła się. Z oddali sprawie przyglądała się Exri – bezpiecznie ukryta na wystającym poza resztę lasu konarze. Exri – Obym trafiła z nimi do drużyny. Myślisz, że tak będzie? *zapytała sama siebie* Może być też źle… *spojrzała w dół na Rouse rozkładającą pod konarem pułapki na niedźwiedzie* Exri spojrzała na prawo. Tam Alexis ciągle siedział na słupku i się upiększał, na lewo zaś Nookie gadała z Ildefonsem. Exri – Oby ci najgorsi szybko odpadli… William chodził w kółko po parkingu. William – Po co ja się tu zapisywałem! Było siedzieć w willi. Nie spotkałbym tylu opętańców. Przystanął obok Rouse. William – Co robisz? *Rouse dalej dokręcała pułapkę* William Prince się pyta! Rouse wstała z ziemi ze śrubokrętem w ręce. Rouse – Próbuje zwabić kosmitę na dół. Exri siedziała na konarze z głową w ramionach. William przewrócił oczami. William – Daj znać jak ci się u… *zobaczył dziwny cień w lesie* Też to widziałaś? Rouse spojrzała w las. Oczywiście nic nie zauważyła. Rouse – Co? Boisz się dzików? William – To nie wyglądało jak dzik. Rouse – Aha… Idź pogadaj z Novą lub innym szaleńcem. Nie ze mną! Daj pracować!!! William odszedł. Jeff tłukł w okno busa… Jeff – Wyjść! Nikt nie reagował. Jeff – Co oni tam śpią? Nie wiem! Halo! Zawodnicy! Wszyscy na parkingu spojrzeli na ich Hosta. Jeff – Ma ktoś może gaz bojowy?! Tak by wykurzyć resztę gromadki? Zawodnicy wzruszyli ramionami i wrócili do swoich zajęć. Jeff – Super -,- Kamerzysta uparł się by filmować losy Cole’a, Thomasa, Nissy i Rain. Coś chyba zaczęło się tam dziać… Rain – Fajna z nas grupa :> Bylibyśmy fajną drużyną :> Thomas – To hasło pada tu co chwilę… Rain spojrzała na chłopaka badawczo. Rain – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Thomas – Mało rozmawiam z ludźmi na co dzień. Cole – A, taką zmianę dziś przeżyłeś? Nissa szturchnęła Cole’a w ramię. Nissa – Daj mu żyć. Nie musi się tłumaczyć. Thomas wzruszył ramionami. Thomas – Puki co na parkingu nigdzie nie pobędę sam, więc wybieram was a nie tych idiotów. Rain – Super ^^ Rain zaklaskała. Nissa przewróciła oczami. Nie była w pełni przekonana do dziewczyny… Jeff zapukał w okno jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz… Aż w końcu osiągnął cel. Z busa wyszedł Sail. Sail wyszedł z obojętną miną i czarnym workiem. Jeff – Co to? Zwłoki? Sail puścił worek. Wysypały się z niego tanie kosmetyki. Alexis – A! Podbiegł do busa. Alexis – Dziękuje słodziutki! Gdzie je znalazłeś?! Sail przewrócił oczami. Sail – Wszyscy normalni swoje jedyne potrzebne rzeczy zostawili w bagażniku, a ty całą drogę marudziłeś, że kosmetyki zostały na stacji. Wepchnąłeś je po prostu pod inne siedzenie *_* Alexis przytulił Saila. Alexis – Nie wiem jak ci podziękować. Jestem tak wdzięczna ^^ Sail – Co? Jeff poklepał Saila po plecach. Jeff – Przyzwyczaj się. Taki mamy tu klimat… Alexis – Nom. Tak tu wilgotno, że zdycham… Nova spostrzegła nowego ,,kandydata na sługę” Alexis – Omg. Ona tu idzie… Sail – Kto?... A ona… Nova – Hej! Sail spokojnie wyminął ją zostawiając Alexis samego z Novą. Nova – O! Zostaniesz moja asystentką! Będziesz nosiła moje maszyny zła! Oczywiście najpierw je zbudujesz… Alexis prysnął Novie lakierem do włosów w twarz. Alexis – Wtf? Co ty jesteś? Baba Jaga, Czarownica? Idę sobie od ciebię. Odszedł razem ze swoim workiem. Jeff – Oj Nova, Nova. Coś ci słabo idzie w show. Nova – Bo jeszcze nie trafiłam na ideał <3 Jeff strzelił facepalma. Sail rozejrzał się. Nie wiedział z kim gadać. Sail – Ok… William wpadł na niego. Chłopak patrzył na zegarek. Być może planował strategię na sezon… William – Pacz gdzie stoisz! Usuwaj się z drogi… Sail – Williama Prince’a… William spojrzał zaskoczony na Saila. William – Sail, tak? Sail – Yhm. William – Mam dość tej głupawej gromadki. Wybacz, że jestem taki spięty. Sail – Ziom, a co ty taki miły? W busie ciągle krzyczałeś na różowowłosą laskę by przestała śpiewać piosenki o kotach XD William – Jestem miły, bo chcę zawczasu zawiązać sojusz. Sail – Ziom, nie wiemy w jakich będziemy drużynach *_* William – To była propozycja *odparł z kamienną twarzą* Sail przemyślał to. Sail – Nie wiem… czemu nie? *podali sobie ręce* Nookie wyraźnie zainteresowana zostawiła Ildefonsa. Nookie – Jej! Jakiś sojusz! Kawaii! Ja też chcę! Sail zatkał jej usta. Sail – To nie żaden sojusz… My się po prostu… William – Witamy z klasą. Nookie – Uuuuuuuuuuu! Fajno :D Chociaż przysięgłabym, że słyszałam coś o sojuszu :/ William – Poproś łowczynię kosmitów. Ma napawano jakiś kosmiczny sprzęt, który wyleczy twój słuch -,- Nookie zaklaskała. Nookie – Jej! I Nookie pobiegła do Rouse. Sail – Łatwo poszło. William – Od początku jej nie lubiłem. Zaśmiali się. Jeff stał dalej sztywno przy busie. Nie zauważył kiedy tuż obok niego stanął Seth. Seth – Halo! Jeff – Hej -,- Tzn. Witaj uczestniku :D Seth – A weź spi*****aj Seth odszedł. Jeff – A to idiota… Seth szedł z rękami w kieszeniach. Chciał być cool. Nova – Ej! Ty! Seth wystawił jej fucka i szedł dalej. Postanowił, że dołączy się do grupki Nissy, Thomasa, Rain i Cole’a. Cole – You. Seth – Co ty jesteś, że mordę, za kapturem ukrywasz. A tu jakiś gay z zielonymi włosami? Nissa – Czemu na tym świecie są tacy idioci? Seth – Na pewno, żeby tobie zaszkodzić, bo jesteś NAJMĄDRZEJSZA. Rain – Ignorujcie go. Chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Seth już chciał coś powiedzieć Rain kiedy dostał od Thomasa w łeb. Thomas – Myślałem, że przemoc będzie potrzebna tylko w stosunku do siostry Cole’a… Seth – A ten ciągle o stosunku myśli… Seth uciekł widząc wk*******ch znajomych. Nissa – I niech ten padalec nie wraca. Seth jednak nie skończył zabawy. Podszedł do samotnego, pod nieobecność Nookie, Ildefonsa. Ildefons – Co robisz chłopczyno, chuda i nędzna faszyno? Seth przewrócił oczami. Nagadał się już, więc po prostu odszedł. Ildefons – Wróć tu rozbójniku! Słyszałem co o innych mówiłeś! W twych działań wyniku ktoś cię kiedyś zniszczy… ty nędzniku! Nookie usłyszawszy wierszyk zaklaskała, ale została w miejscu, obok Novy. Nova – No wiesz… Czy… Nookie – Nie. Nova – Chodzi mi o… Nookie – Nie. Odeszła trochę w bok. Odnalazła wzrokiem Constance. Podbiegła do niej. Constance stała najbardziej z boku. Patrzyła niespokojna w las. Nookie – Co tam :3 Constance – Patrzę w las. Nookie – Fajnie :> Constance – Nie *odwróciła się do dziewczyny* Będziemy musieli mieć się na baczności. Nookie – Niestety nie wiem o czym mówisz :/ Constance – Może to i lepiej… Nookie po koleżeńsku szturchnęła Constance. Nookie – Chwytaj chwilę. Carpie Diem! Ciesz się chwilą! Jak ja ^^ Constance – Zobaczymy… Nookie wyjęła z kieszeni procę. Nookie – Nie wiem jak ty. Ja pójdę bronić… Kosmitkę, która utknęła na drzewie! Constance – Koniecznie… Nookie pobiegła sobie. Przy busie Jeff witał kolejnego osobnika – Bedifa! Jeff – Bedif, eko maniak. Bedif – Dbam o to by być fit <3 Nienawidzę fastfoodów! Jestem sportowy! Jeff – I trochę nudny -,- Bedif – Co? Jeff – Nic… Nova! Nova podbiegła zaciekawiona. Nova – Tak ^^ Jeff – Masz chętnego do rozmowy! Nova porwała Bedifa ze sobą. Stanęli gdzieś po drugiej stronie busa. Nova – Przyjmuję zapisy na semestr wiosenny ^^ Bedif – Jakie zapisy? :3 Nova – Do bycia sługą mua! Razem będziemy rządzić programem! Pokonamy moje brata… Bedif – Ale to chyba będzie złe… Ja wolę być eko i jeść zdrowe jedzonko… I biegać i… Nova – O… To super! Bedif – Czemu? Nova – Bo ja też… kocham fitness! Bedif – Serio? Nova – No pewnie! Bedif – To oki! Zostańmy przyjaciółmi! Nova – E… Chciałam byś był moim sługą, ale ok. Bedif przytulił Novę. Bedif – Mrau :3 Idę poznać innych znajomych… Już miał iść kiedy zatrzymała go Nova. Nova – Ja bym ich unikała. Bedif – O joj. Czemu? Nova – Bo wiesz… Oni… Jedzą w KFC. Bedif – Nieeeeeeeee! :O Nova – Niestety tak. Trzymaj się mnie, a daleko zajdziesz… Bedif – Jej! Sail i William kawałek dalej przyglądali się ciekawej scenie: Nookie z napiętą procą stała przed Rouse. Poszukiwaczka kosmitów miała tylko śrubokręt. Exri patrzyła na wszystko z góry. Exri – Dziewczyny, co wy robicie? Nookie – Ona rozkładała pułapki na niedźwiedzie. To jest złe! Rouse – Ogarnij się… Nookie mocniej napięła procę. Jej nabojem był kamyk. Nookie – Ha, ha! Pozwól temu kotu zejść z drzewa! Exri usiadła na konarze okrakiem. Exri – Ja jestem Marsjanką! Nookie – U… Fajnie :D Rouse – I ty ją bronisz? Nookie strzeliła Rouse kamieniem pod nogi. Nookie – Ani kroku! Exri – Ja może zostanę tu na górze… Rouse – Widzisz! I jak ma mam jej założyć nadajnik?! Nookie strzeliła jeszcze raz. Nookie – Kolejny raz będzie w główkę :* Rouse wystawiła jej język. Nookie już miała strzelać. Sail podszedł i bezceremonialnie zabrał jej procę, podał Williamowi, ten przełamał ją na kolanie. Nookie – O_O Sail i William odeszli. Rouse – Ha! Nookie – Mam drugą ^^ *wyjęła drugą, porządniejszą procę z kieszeni* Rouse uciekła, zaś Exri strzeliła facepalma. Akcja przenosi się do Jeffa, który znudzony wita kolejną zawodniczkę – Melody. Jeff – Oto nasza… przyjacielska Melody. Melody wyjęła z torebki okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Melody – Ten styl mi bardziej odpowiada :) Dziewczyna zapięła torebkę i podała prowadzącemu rękę. Melody – Miło cię poznać :> Jeff – Jesteś zawodniczką, więc powinnaś poznawać ZAWODNIKÓW. Melody – Kkk… Odeszła. Zza busa wychyliła się Nova i Bedif. Bedif – Jakaś nowa osóbka :> Nova – Myślę, że możemy się z nią… zakolegować. Nova podbiegła do Melody. Ta nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Skierowała się do Alexisa, który stał samotnie z boku. Nova – Co to miało być -,-* Bedif – Kumpelo, nie martw się. Zakolegujemy się później. Nova – Mi się wydaje, że ona jednak… lubi fast foody. Bedif – O_O No nie. *odszedł za bus* Melody tym czasem usiadła na słupku obok Alexisa. Melody – Szałowy kostium, drogi strój. Nadawałabyś się na modelkę ^^ Alexis – Nadawała? Melody – A co jesteś chłopcem? *zaśmiała się* Alexis – Nie… Jestem kobietą! Melody – Bądźmy z tego dumne! Alexis zaklaskał. W końcu znalazł kogoś kto uważał go za kobietę. Sytuacji przyglądała się Constance, oczywiście z odległości. Constance – Wygląda na to, że ktoś może w tym programie rozproszyć złe duchy… Zadowolona odwróciła się. Spojrzała na Cole’a, Nisse, Thomasa i Rain. Constance – Ci mimo tego, że też wydawali się ponurzy i narażeni na złe działanie lasu zdają się bronić… Od tyłu zaszedł ją Seth. Seth – A ty co gadasz do siebie blondyna? Constance odwróciła się zapewne chcąc się przedstawić kiedy Seth beknął jej w twarz. Constance – Przegiąłeś koleś… Kopnęła go energicznie krocze, ten padł na ziemie. Constance spokojnie odeszła pogwizdując. Nagle z busa wyskakuje kolejny zawodnik. Co ciekawe zamiast nogi ma protezę… Jeff – Telewidzowie, oto pierwszy w historii programu zawodnik bez nogi! Bądźcie mili dla tego drwala, bo potraktuje was siekierą tak jak swoją nogę i ucieknie :D Villis – Jestem kulawy, daleko nie ucieknę :) Jeff – Ok… Z busa w rekordowym odstępie czasu wyszła kolejna (ostatnia osoba). Jeff – A to nasza stara kobieta, jędza jak ich mało. Krystynka -,- Krystynka – Zabrać mi tego kota! Bo nasra! Wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli zdziwieni na Krystynkę. Villis – Tu nie ma żadnego kota. *powiedział jako jedyny, gdyż inni, na ich szczęście byli oddaleni* Krystynka – Ale mógłby być! Do nowych tradycyjnie przyszła Nova z ofertą. Nova – To ja miałam mieć tytuł najgłośniejszej jędzy! Poza tym… Krystynka – Nie pyskuj! Wiesz z kim ty masz do czynienia! Jestem babcią klozetową na dworcu w miejscowości nadmorskiej! Nie pyskuj! Krystynka pociągnęła Novę za ucho. Nova – Au! Koło pań pojawiła się Nookie z procą. Nookie – Nie bić się. Krystynka – Mam temperament i wiem jak z niego korzystać! Fuj! Co to za włosy?! Są tak różowe jak magnolie mojej sąsiadki z działki! Nookie już miała strzelić w Krystynkę kiedy rozdzielił je Jeff. Jeff – Stop! *wydarł się tak, że wszyscy zamilkli* Teraz wszystkich zapraszam do mnie :D Cała 18 ustawiła się wokół Jeffa. Jeff – Mamy już komplet. Teraz dokonamy historycznego momentu. Nissa – Podzielimy się na drużyny? Jeff – Nie -,- Wejdziemy do lasu. Uwaga! Są jednak pewne bardzo ważne zasady. Rain – O! Jakie? ^^ Jeff – Na razie poznacie tylko dwie. Alexis – Słucham w napięciu ^^ Jeff – Ok? Pierwsza zasada mówi: nie schodzić ze szlaku. Constance – Zrozumiano? Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie. Rouse – Rozumiemy… Dziwaczko -,- Jeff wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Druga zasada nakazuje nie krzyczeć w lesie. Seth – Że niby tak? Hej!!! *wydarł się w kierunku lasu* Thomas trzepnął go w tył głowy. Thomas – Ogar. Jeff – Słuchaj kolegi. Za takie odpały mogę cię zdyskwalifikować :D Seth – Dobra -,- Jeff – Cieszy mnie, że się zrozumieliśmy. Zbijmy się w gromadę i zapraszam do lasu. Pilnujcie się ścieżki! The Forest, ścieżka: 18 zawodników i prowadzący idą typową leśną drogą. Parking dawno znikł za nimi. Otaczają ich tylko drzewa. Zarówno iglaste jak i liściaste. W lesie jest cicho… pomijając gwar i rozmowy uczestników. Melody szła obok Villisa. Chciała zintegrować się z kimś kto późno wyszedł z busa i nie poznał nikogo. Melody – Widzę, że masz utrudnienie :/ Villis – Żadne tam utrudnienie *zaśmiał się* Wdrapałem się Mt. Blanc z protezą, więc co to za problem wytrwać spacerek po lesie. Melody – No wiesz, czekają nas jeszcze wyzwania… Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Villis – W takim razie o co? Melody – Wiesz jak ludzie patrzą na tych ,,niepełnosprawnych”. Villis – W sumie to nie przejmuje się ludźmi :) Melody przyjacielsko stuknęła go w ramię. Melody – I tak trzymać. Ten duet szedł na samym końcu. Mniej więcej w połowie kroczyła Exri, pilnowała się Saila i Williama. Rouse nie tylko w obecności chłopaków trzymała się z dala od Marsjanki, w dodatku była zajęta namierzaniem odgłosów z lasu. Rouse – Dziwne odczyty… Nie mieszczą się w skali *wodziła dziwnym urządzeniem w powietrzu* Hm… Może to przez leśne echo… lub krasnoludki… Constance pojawiła się znikąd za Rouse. Constance – Krasnoludków nie ma w pobliżu. Rouse przewróciła oczami. Rouse – Fajnie -,- Constance minęła ją, nie zauważyła, że pani doktor od kosmitów podczepiła jej pluskwę do tyłka. Rouse – Ha, ha (:< Na samym przedzie szli z kolei Cole, Nissa i Rain. Thomas szedł kawałek za nimi. Rain – O co chodzi Tomeczkowi? Nissa – Thomas, nie Tomeczek. Rain – Ok… Nie bij… Nissa – Pewnie ma dość ludzi na chwilę… Cole – W takim razie… ja was zaskoczę! Podskoczył, zrobił salto w powietrzu i padł na ziemię. Nissa – E… Słabe… *poszła dalej z Rain* Cole – Skucha *_* Cole wstał i podgonił dziewczyny. Obóz w głębi lasu: Pochód nagle zatrzymał się. Zatrzymali się na lewo od wjazdu na obóz. Tabliczka z nazwą obozowiska była cała w mchu, więc nazwy nie było widać. Było słychać szum pobliskiego potoku. Tuż za ogrodzeniem z wbitych w ziemie, niskich belek widać było 3 identyczne drewniane domki stojące na pewnym podwyższeniu (nie bezpośrednio na ziemi). Po drugiej tronie obozowej ścieżki znajdował się większy drewniany budynek z szyldem ,,Stołówka”. Obóz był otoczony ze wszystkich storn przez drzewa. Pod jednym była też nawet drewniana toaleta! Po drzwiach biegały radośnie korniki. Alexis – Omg! Fuj! To nasz obóz? Krystynka – mam nadzieję, że nie ma żadnych kotów. Bedif – I, że jest ekologiczne jedzonko :3 Jeff – Ja prowadzę program, za obóz odpowiada Chase… Zza stołówki wyjechał Chase. Jechał na kładzie. Nie zdjął swoich przeciwsłonecznych okularów mimo, że w lesie było ciemno. Jeff – To nasz przewodnik. Wszelkie pytania do niego. Chase mruknął coś pod nosem, dodał gazu i przejechał pomiędzy zawodnikami, pognał w kierunku parkingu. Nova – A temu chłoptasiowi co? *zapytała śliniąc się spod maski* Jeff – Pojechał po wasze bagaże… Ok. Nudzi mi się rozmowa z wami. Na dzisiejszy docinek została jeszcze jedna formalność i macie czas wolny. Podzielę was na drużyny. Każda drużyna zasiedli dany domek. Jeff wskazał na 3 stojące obok siebie domki. Jeden był obrośnięty mchem, drugi miał wybite okno na rzecz gałęzi, a trzeci miał dziurę w dachu. William – Luksusowe włości -,- Sail szturchnął go w ramię. Sail – Nie będzie tak źle :) Jeff – No nie wiem… Zaczynam wymieniać członków drużyn. Poszedłem wam na rękę i postarałem się aby ci co się zaprzyjaźniali byli razem… Aczkolwiek wszystkim się nie dogodzi :D Ildefons – Dąż do sedna, sprawa jest jedna. Jeff – Ok? Pierwsza drużyna, która zamieszka w domku z mchem to: * Sail * William * Nookie * Consatnce * Seth * Ildefons Cała szóstka ustawiła się razem. Nookie przytula Ildefonsa. Nookie – Jestem z poetą ^^ Constance – A jak się nazwiemy? Seth – Blachary z lasu… Cała drużyna rzuciła mu zabójcze spojrzenie. Jeff – Nie. Będziecie… Czerwonymi Kapturkami! William – Kapturki? William Prince się nie zgadza! Nookie zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Nookie – Są cool. William – Nie są -,- Domagam się zmiany! Jeff – Zmian nie będzie. Sail pociesz kolegę, odszedł z nim na bok. Nova – Teraz ja! Chcę poznać moją drużynę! Krystynka – Ja też! Byle nie z nią! Nova – Ej! Jeff – Nie będziecie razm… Nova/ Krystynka – Uf… Jeff – Drugą drużynę, tą do domku z konarem w oknie, stworzą: * Nova * Bedif * Rouse * Exri * Alexis * Villis Ustawili się razem. Exri – Muszę być z nią? *wskazała na Rouse* Jeff – Nie ma zmian. Rouse podeszłą do Exri z obrożą nadajnikiem. Rouse – może kolia na znak przyjaźni? Exri odsunęła się do Villisa. Villis – Ja cię obronię przed maniaczką :) Exri – Dzięki :> Nova wyszła przed drużynę z Bedifem pod ręką. Nova – A jak my się nazwiemy? Bedif – Fit team ^^ Jeff – Nie. Wy jesteście… Baba Jagi! Nova – Ja nie jestem czarownicą! Alexis przejrzał się w lusterku. Alexis – Ja też! Ja nie mam pryszczy! Jeff – Mało mnie to obchodzi… Ostatni team to cała reszta. Cole spojrzał na swój team. Cole – Spoko. Jeff – Z obowiązku prowadzącego wymienię imiona członków trzeciej drużyny… eh… * Cole * Nissa * Rain * Thomas * Melody * Krystynka Melody – Będziemy zgraną ekipą! Krystynka – A jaki dostaniemy kryptonim? Jeff – Złe Wilki. Krystynka – Złe to są koty co mi srają pod parapetem >.< Nissa – Oby do ceremonii >.< Jeff – Widzę, że ktoś tu myśli o odpadaniu… O tym opowiemy przy pierwszej ceremonii. Tak pod świerkiem macie latrynę zwierzeń, tutaj *wskazuje na stołówkę* będziecie mogli sobie coś ugotować. Macie czas wolny, nie możecie jednak wyjść poza teren obozu! Zrozumiane?! Cała 18. Pokiwała na tak i rozeszła się. Czas wolny: Zawodnicy rozeszli się po obozie, sami lub w grupkach. 159x159px Kiedy cała drużyna zapoznawała się z domkiem Constance zdecydowała się posiedzieć na samotnym pniaku. Notowała coś w notatniku. Constance – Pierwszy dzień… Podsumowanie wstępne… Ocena zagrożenia tego dnia? Hm… 4/10… Będzie tylko gorzej… Zaczęła coś notować, spojrzała w stronę domku jej drużyny. W oknie co chwile przewijała się sylwetka Nookie. Constance – Ciekawe co się tam dzieje… W domku Nookie biegała od łóżka do łóżka. Nie mogła się na żadne zdecydować. Nookie – To nie! Sprężyna wystaje! A tu *podbiegła do drugiego* nie ma materaca! William i Sail zajęli łóżka obok siebie. Sail – Już zajęte. Ildefons zatrzymał ręką Nookie i wskazał na łóżko porośnięte mchem. Ildefons – Łóżko to zwykłe się wydaje, mimo to, że na widok tego mchu włos mi staje… Nookie – Dobrze, że nie coś innego :3 Ildefons nie zrozumiał i zajął łóżko piętrowe, na dole, pod Constance. Na szafce nocnej rozłożył sobie leki na serce. William – Coś panu dolega? Ildefons wzruszył ramionami i usiadł z książka… czytał ,,Krzyżaków’’. Reszta drużyny zajęła się… siedzeniem. 159x159px W tej drużynie było trochę inaczej. W domku brakowała Bedifa i Novy… Alexis skończył ścielić swoje łóżko (użył do tego folii z podręcznej torebki) Alexis – Jestem mistrzynią przetrwania ^^ Lepsza niż Bear Grylls <3 Villis spojrzał na chłopaka odłożywszy swoją torbę na górę (na łóżko piętrowe) Villis – Chcę zobaczyć twój survival w akcji *mruknął pod nosem* Villis spojrzał na Rouse i Exri. Ta druga zrobiła sobie posłanie na wystającym przez okno konarze. Wisiała głową w dół jak nietoperz. Tuż przed nią Rouse rozłożyła sobie wokół łózka swoje ,,małe centrum badawcze” pełne radarów, nadajników i probówek. Rouse – Będzie zabawa ^^ Villis przewrócił oczami. Villis – A ktoś wie gdzie Nova i Bedif poszli? Exri zrobiła salto i wylądowała. Exri – Poszli na stołówkę knuć zło. Villis – Szkoda młodego. Wpadł w złe towarzystwo. Rouse przelała eliksiry. Rouse – Nie tak złe jak ja :D Villis znowu przewrócił oczami i wyszedł, zaś Alexis wziął się za odkurzanie folii (no co w powietrzu pełno trocin XD) 159x159px W tej drużynie sprawy miały się inaczej. W domku z dziurą w dachu przesiadywały tylko Melody i Krystynka. Melody starała się zakryć dziurę reklamówką XD Krystynka – Tu potrzebne są deski! Szybko! Bo ptak! Bo ptak! Bo ptak nam nasra!!! Melody wzięła głęboki oddech. Melody – Krystynko, pracuję jak najszybciej. Poproszę jutro Chase’a o deski. Krystynka wstała. Krystynka – No wiesz ty co?! Nie jesteśmy na ty młoda panno! Melody – Ok. To mogła by PANI przestać krzyczeć? Krystynka – Nie! Krystynka obrażona wyszła stukając obcasami. Melody – Paskudny babsztyl -,- Reszta drużyny siedziała nad brzegiem strumienia. Woda była płytka i czysta. Rain radośnie moczyła nogi, Thomas opierał się o drzewo, Cole balansował na gałęzi, zaś Nissa siedziała na kamieniu. Rain – To może być przyjemny czas :> Cole – Do puki nie zaczną się wzywania. Nissa – I nie zaczniemy się eliminować. Thomas westchnął oparty o drzewo. Nissa – Komuś tu nie pasuje towarzystwo :/ Thomas – Sorry. Zwykle nie siedzę tyle z ludźmi… Rain wyjęła nogi z wody, założyła tenisówki. Rain – Chodźmy do domku. Podrażnię Krystynkę ^^ Rain uciekła. Nissa i Cole poszli za nią. Thomas usiadł na kamieniu. Thomas – Hm… *dostrzegł coś w wodzie* Thomas schylił się nad brzegiem, wyciągnął coś z wody (kamera tego nie widziała :P) Thomas – Interesujące… Włożył ów przedmiot do kieszeni i poszedł do domku. Przed wjazdem do obozu: Jeff stoi w swoim black&white outficie, tuż obok o głowę niższy Chase. Ten drugi ma same shorty. Jeff – Będziesz biegał i szukał? Chase – Biegał i sprawdzał. Jeff – To dobrze… Uważaj na siebie. Chase odwrócił się, oko mu błysnęło. Chase – Jestem ostatnią osobą, która powinna uważać… Chase pobiegł w las… Jeff odwrócił się do kamery, uśmiechnął się, nie sztucznie. Jeff – I tak zaczyna się The Forest. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest